


Three and a Half Bottles (Writing Commission!!)

by gamerbot22



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, I really loved writing this honestly, I'm gonna be moderating comments on this because it's not a story for me, If you want a writing comm I have prices on my instagram! It's the same handle, Lexi is trying her best and honestly she's winning, Lucio is a drunk fool, My first writing commission!!!, lightweight dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamerbot22/pseuds/gamerbot22
Summary: If you thought Lucio was whiny sober you should see him drunk.For idiothoerants on Instagram! Thank you for your donation!!
Relationships: Apprentice/Lucio (The Arcana), Lucio/Lexi (OC)
Kudos: 18





	Three and a Half Bottles (Writing Commission!!)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a BLM writing commission. I wrote this for idiothoerants on Instagram for donating to the Black Lives Matter Global Network! She has another one coming up that has her apprentice, Lexi, and Muriel together which I am looking forward to but it might take a while considering everything going on and the fact that I have a bunch of homework to do before I graduate. 
> 
> Speaking of... I will be finishing the Flufftober 2020 event but they won't be finished in the time slots I originally gave them. I will complete them, but some couples will change because honestly some of my interests have changed (I'm not as into Pokemon SWSH as I was when I made the list, for example, so Shield x Bede isn't going to happen for Flufftober)
> 
> I hope y'all can understand! Love you all, please stay safe, stay mad, wash your hands, and wear your mask! (I parent u bc I love u)

“*hic* Lexiiiii…”

The apprentice sighed, shutting the book she had folded in her lap firmly. “What now, Lucio?”   
  
“My head huuurts!” The bed creaked beneath Lucio as he rolled onto his stomach. He was spread out across it, his long legs hanging off one side with his head lolling over the other. 

“You did down like… three bottles of red wine?”

“Three and a half-” Lucio burped halfway through his sentence, but he hardly seemed to notice until Lexi shot him a disgusted look from her seat on the carpet. “...Excuse me.” He grumbled, wiping his mouth with his golden arm. “Speaking of, where is that bottle?” Lucio lurched over the side of the bed like a slug, propping his top half on one hand while reaching around with the other.

“No, no. No more for you.” Lexi snatched up the bottle from its place, sideways and half empty on the floor. She clutched it to her chest, fingers wrapped tightly around the neck. Lucio was a notorious lightweight, and he was already a whiny bitch as it was without the hangover his “luxurious” habits gave him. “You’ve had more than enough!”

The count scowled, frowning like a spoiled child as he let his legs slide down onto the floor while he dragged his torso along with his hands. “I’m not even drunk yet, give it over!” He lunged at her, lazily, his chin landing in the book she had propped open in her lap. “Umph! Why couldn’t you have been holding a pillow?”   
  


Lexi felt a tiny smile pull at her lips. She wasn’t sure what it was exactly about the image of the Count of Vesuvia nearly passed-out drunk on her lap, but it made her laugh… Much to Lucio chagrin.

“Don’t laugh, that hurt!” He whined, pulling himself into a sitting position. He pulled his legs beneath him so he was sitting sideways, and he caressed his hardly aching chin with a self-pitying sniffle. His sharp, golden finger plucked the book from off of Lexi’s lap, and he tossed it over his shoulder. “I ought to banish you for that. Hurting your beloved Count like that.” It would sound more threatening if his eyes were actually focused on Lexi. 

“Lucio, you’re  _ wasted _ .” Lexi set the bottle aside. When she saw Lucio’s eyes follow it she only held his face and turned it towards hers. “You need to lay down now or you’re going to hurt yourself.” 

Lucio cocked an eyebrow, unimpressed. “But you hit me with your book!”

“You fell into it trying to get more wine.” The apprentice’s chipper tone dropped, her caring smile turning more into an annoyed frown.

The count huffed, his head suddenly becoming heavy in his companion’s hands. “Fiiine… but you’re coming with me.” Before Lexi could speak his fingers curled around her wrists, holding her firmly, but not tightly enough to hurt.

Lexi’s whole face lit up, her cheeks turning a pink at the mere thought. “B-Beg pardon?”

“You heard me!” Lucio’s voice was much louder than he meant it to be, but he was either too proud or too drunk to care. “I’m only going to lie down if you lie with me.”

“I-I’m not so sure about that,” She tried to protest, but she knew it wouldn’t amount to anything. Lucio was a lot of things, but a pushover was definitely not one of them. The Count stumbled to his feet, pulling Lexi along with him. He wobbled like a fawn, his eyes hardly focusing as Lexi looped her arms around him to keep him from stumbling over himself.

Lexi wavered as she led the Count to his bed. She would have pulled the covers back for him but he just dropped on top of the mattress, not even bothering to kick off his boots or take off his jewelry. The apprentice swallowed the growing lump in her throat as she sat beside him on the bed, her body sinking into the plush red blankets. She propped herself up on her elbow, looking at Lucio’s motionless body beside her. He was probably asleep already, so it probably wouldn’t hurt for her to run her fingers through his fine, golden hair.

It was soft beneath her touch, and it twirled so delicately beneath her fingers. She was starting to become complacent with her new position when Lucio stirred, resting on his elbow and barely seeming to look at her from beneath his golden eyelashes. Lexi started to withdraw her hand, but he held it again. His fingers were soft, and his grip was loose as he slowly guided it back to the top of his head. Lexi’s cheeks turned red again as she began to pet him once more.

“You better still be here when I wake up…” Lucio grumbled, stifling a yawn against the pillows, “or I’ll get mad at you.”

Lexi only smiled, curling a lock of his hair around her fingers. “I’ll be here. I promise. Goodnight, Lucio.”

_ “‘Night....” _


End file.
